Guilty
by TVObssessedGirl28
Summary: How does one feel when the person responsible for the departure of one of the best doctors they've had returns and acts as if nothing had happened?


I walk down the hectic corridor of the hospital. I sneak by Marilyn's office, hoping she will not notice me but as soon as I pass by I hear open the door and call my name. I sigh. I really don't want to speak to her today but I don't have a choice. She insists that I come into her office. I take a deep breath, turn around and smile towards her direction. She beckons me to follow her and reluctantly I do so. As I enter the room, I notice there is someone else in there. She catches my acknowledgement that I'm looking at him and proceeds to introduce me,

"I assume you've already met Mr. Jordan, our new clinical lead?"

I nod. Of course I've met him, we all have. She acknowledges my response and continues

"Then I assume you know why I want to talk to you?"

I shake my head.

She carries on,

"Since I've been back here, it has come to my attention that there is a certain kind of ill-feeling towards Mr. Jordan and myself. Particularly towards myself and my decision to bring in Mr. Jordan. I would like to know the reasons for this attitude."

"Look Marilyn, if you don't know why there is such an atmosphere in this hospital then it's obvious you only know so much."

" I'm well aware of why there is such an atmosphere in this hospital, but that has nothing to do with Mr. Jordan."

"No, but it has everything to do with you. So if you want to know the reason why then I suggest you look a little closer to home!"

" I don't like your tone, Doctor."

" Well I don't like yours. You waltz back into this department and act as if the court case never happened!"

"Now listen here..."

"No Marilyn, you listen. Did you really think we'd be jumping with joy to see you after what you've done? Well, you thought wrong. So while you're excited about being back here we're still getting over the fact that we have just lost one of THE best doctors we've ever had!

"Now look here, I'm not the one responsible. Dr. Coldwell's departure had nothing to do with me. It was her decision to leave.

"It has everything to do you! You were the reason WHY she decided to leave. She left because you're the one who believed Simon in the first place. And because of what YOU put her through she could no longer stay at Holby."

"What I put her through?"

"Yes! What you put her through. You made her think that she was responsible for killing a patient!"

"It wasn't easy for me to watch her going through what she did"

I scoff.

"Come off it, Marilyn. You told Simon to stick with his story. You blackmailed Zoe. And as soon as she left you could not wait to come back all smug!"

"Dr. Coldwell did not order a vital test and because of that, a patient died unnecessarily. It was pure negligence

"Yeah I know it was pure negligence, but it was Simon who was negligent. Not Maggie. We saw the notes."

"The notes might have been forged."

"Oh come on Marilyn, the notes were not forged. They were in Simon's handwriting and it clearly stated that Maggie did order the D-Dimer test. The only reason why Simon chose to rewrite the notes was to cover up his mistake and at what cost?! I'll tell you at what cost. At the cost of getting rid of one the best doctors this hospital's ever had!

"I understand how you and the team must be feeling but because of Dr. Coldwell's sloppiness, a patient's life was put at risk."

Just then the door to her office swings open and Adam enters. He has overheard what Marilyn had said.

"That's a lie. Maggie would never put a patient's life at risk. And how could you possibly know how we're feeling? You're the reason why we're feeling like this."

"This is none of your business, Dr. Trueman."

Adam chuckles,

"None of my business? Of course, it's my business. You're telling lies about an ex-colleague... a friend. I'm not going to let you do that."

"The correct protocol was issued and dealt with. There was no harm done."

"Of course, there was harm done! You made one of the best doctors leave."

"The correct protocol?" I ask, "There was no correct protocol. You lied in court, lied in front of everyone just to cover your own back!"

"Well, what's done is done. I do not want this to effect how you view Mr. Jordan in this hospital." Marilyn explains.

"Oh, trust me, Marilyn. It will not effect how we view Mr. Jordan. But, it might effect how we view you." Adam replies.

Marilyn turns to Adam.

"What do you mean by that Dr. Trueman?"

"It means exactly what it means. You haven't even claimed responsibility for what you have done. You know as well as I do that what you and Simon did was wrong."

"Adam's right. Even when the court hearing was over and the truth of what you had done was out, you didn't even apologise. You or Simon showed no remorse over what you have done."

"Exactly. And you say you can't believe what you're seeing? Same goes for us too. You have the nerve after all this time to still say that what you did was not wrong."

With Adam's response we both thought that Marilyn was going to react. She didn't instead she dismissed us from her office. Gladly we did so. We both walked down back towards reception.


End file.
